The Good Guy Fluctuation
The Good Guy Fluctuation is the seventh episode of the fifth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It was aired on 27th October, 2011. Summary Leonard finds himself drawn towards a pretty comic book illustrator. Meanwhile, Sheldon tries to scare the gang for Halloween. Extended Plot While out at the Comic Book store, Leonard meets a good-looking girl called Alice (Courtney Ford), who is also a comic book enthusiast. She gives him her phone-number to discuss trading comic books, but while at the apartment, they end up kissing. Leonard finds himself in a dilemma - he can either be a "good guy" and stay loyal to Priya, or a "bad guy" and have an affair with Alice. A discussion with Penny doesn't help, but after Sheldon offers him some advice from Friedrich Nietzsche, Leonard decides to go to Alice's apartment. However, he winds up changing his mind and confesses that he has a girlfriend to Alice, who promptly throws him out. He tries to tell her that his superpower is being a good guy. Meanwhile, a successful Halloween prank from the group enrages Sheldon, who starts working on ways to get revenge. However, his efforts always backfire - Leonard reverses his airbag prank on him, Raj thinks the snake Sheldon hid in his top drawer is a present, and when he attempts to trick Howard with an electric handshake, Howard and Bernadette pretend he has a heart condition and scare Sheldon further. At the end of the episode, Leonard Skypes Priya and confesses to his actions. Priya is seemingly okay with it, but then reveals she has also cheated, and had sex with her ex-boyfriend a couple of weeks ago. Leonard is upset, and ends the call early. At that moment, Sheldon leaps out from under the couch cushions in zombie face paint, scaring Leonard successfully. He triumphantly shouts "Bazinga, punk! Now we're even!" Trivia *The mask Leonard uses to frighten Sheldon is a mask of the character "Balok" from the Star Trek original series episode "The Corbomite Maneuver". *Like Raj, Sheldon urinates himself, among other things, when he is scared, just as Raj voted. In The Bozeman Reaction, he uttered for the second time, "I am the master of my own bladder," as a fightened Sheldon crawled across a window ledge. The first mentioning in that episode was simply because he was too scared to go to the restroom, on the other hand. *In the beginning of the episode, Sheldon applies a CPT transformation to the quantum state of an antiproton. *Oddly Sheldon does not say anything about Leonard sitting in his spot at the end of the episode. *Leonard finally meets a beautiful girl who shares his interests can could give Penny trouble. *Alice is played by Courtney Ford, whom is married to Brandon Routh, an actor known for his role as Superman in Superman Returns — Superman is Leonard's favorite superhero as seen in The Big Bran Hypothesis, The White Asparagus Triangulation, and The Justice League Recombination. Alice even makes a reference to Superman, "I’m forbidden by my Kryptonian father to do so." Quotes Penny: It's a rough month when Halloween and PMS hit at the same time. ---- Leonard: No, no, I messed up a little, you messed up a lot. Priya:'' 'Well it's not a competition! '''Leonard: '''Ohhhh yeah it is, and you won... ---- '''Sheldon: Bazinga punk! Now we're even. ---- Alice: I'm forbidden by my Kryptonian father to do so. ---- Sheldon:'' I tried to scare a Indian with a snake. Come on Cooper, you're better than this!'' Video thumb|300px|left Category:Season 5 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Articles With Videos